Evil's Heir
by Almatari
Summary: Sauron's daughter battles against her dark destiny while traveling with the fellowship. Can she resist the ring's temptation and can Legolas show her that love can prevail over evil?


Evil's Heir  
Part I  
Chapter 1  
  
".Bring the ring to me. Give in to your destiny!" "No!" Nessawen screamed, as the shadowy cloud moved closer to her. She could feel the darkness closing in on her, as the evil advanced closer. As the voice continued talking, her heart beat faster and she started to feel dizzy. "You will fulfill your destiny! There is no way out of it! You will help the spread of evil though all of Middle Earth!" "No!" she screamed again, as she felt the darkness envelope her completely.  
  
"No!" Nessa sat up in her bed and looked around the room. Sunlight filtered in through her window, but she did not feel it. All she felt was cold and darkness. She climbed out of bed and stood in front of her mirror. Her long dark hair was damp with sweat. Her cheeks and pointed ears were flushed red. Though her body looked as if she was in her teens, she had already seen almost 900 years pass her by.  
  
Just then, Nessa heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she called out. She heard Laire's voice answer, "It is me." "Come in." Nessa answered.  
  
"I heard you yelling." Her mother said as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Nessawen looked away. "It was just a bad dream." She replied, trying to hide the troubled expression on her face. But Laire saw right through it.  
  
"You have had bad dreams for many nights now, I have heard you yelling in your sleep late at night." Laire said, coming to sit down on the bed next to her daughter.  
  
"I would rather not talk about it." Nessa said.  
  
"As you wish." Laire sighed. "Come down for breakfast soon."  
  
~*~  
  
Laire sat down on a bench along one of the walkways leading through Rivendell. Though the beauty of Rivendell usually brought her peace, she now felt uneasy and worried. She too had been haunted by dark dreams, just as Nessa had. Though not entirely the same, they both involved the same evil.the same dark person. Memories of her time with him came rushing back to her.as if they had just happened yesterday.  
  
"Asca! Hurry" Laire shouted to her horse Tavaril. She dared not look behind her, for she already knew that at least one hundred Orcs were chasing her. She tried not to think about what would happen if Tavaril tired. Though she was a strong horse, they had already been riding hard for almost two days, with barely any rest.  
  
She had just been traveling to the neighboring realm of Mirkwood, to visit family she had there. But after only two days of traveling, she had been attacked by Orcs and forced to flee.  
  
Just then, she heard grunts and shrieks coming from up ahead on the path. A group of Orcs even larger than the one pursuing her surrounded her from the front and sides. Laire could feel Tavaril tense up underneath her and suddenly the horse reared up on her hind legs. Laire quickly whispered calming words, but it was too late. The horse was spooked, and she threw Laire to the ground.  
  
Just before she lost consciousness, Laire saw the bands of Orcs turn and run, as a stranger jumped out before them and yelled in an evil tongue that sounded vaguely like the Black Speech. Then the darkness claimed her.  
  
~*~  
  
Roccondur sat at his table, watching the she-elf as she slept. After she had fallen off the horse, he had carried her back to his house. All night she had slept peacefully, but he knew she would be frightened at being in a strange place.  
  
"Where am I?" he heard a frightened voice call out. Roccondur turned to see the elf sitting up in bed, her eyes opened wide in fear.  
  
"Do not be afraid arwen an amin. My lady Mani naa essa en lle? What is your name? " Roccondur slowly walked over to her bedside.  
  
"My name is Laire," she said, "and I do not fear you unless you give me reason to."  
  
Roccondur smiled. "My name is Roccondur. After the Orcs attacked and you fell off your horse, I brought you here to my house." "Then I guess I should be thanking you." Laire said and smiled back at him. Though she had just met him, Laire felt comfortable and at ease around him.  
  
~*~  
  
Roccondur insisted that Laire stay at his house for a few days so she could rest before she started back on her journey. As the days passed, Laire felt herself wanting to stay with Roccondur longer, instead of continuing on to Mirkwood, or heading home to Rivendell. He took her for walks in the forest and they talked late into the night, Laire telling him about the elves, and he telling her about his travels.  
  
But although Laire felt comfortable around him, she sensed that there was something mysterious about him, and that he was hiding something important.and not entirely good.  
  
After spending three weeks with Roccondur, Laire felt she ought to head home now, for she knew her family and friends might be wondering where she was. But when she told him that night, he seemed to change. His face became hard and stern. His eyes, which had always seemed so bright, suddenly darkened with an almost evil looking blackness that sent chills through her.  
  
"I don't think you should be leaving so soon." Roccondur said, his dark eyes seeming to pierce her. "There may still be evil out there."  
  
"I think I will be alright." Laire said, turning her glance away from those dark eyes. But they still followed her. As she looked away, she felt almost as if she was looking through a haze. "I think you should stay a little longer." Roccondur whispered as he moved closer and took her hand, leading her back into the house. Laire vaguely heard warnings in the back of her mind, but they were immediately pushed away as she followed him, in a daze.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nessa walked out to the target in the small clearing right outside the walls of Rivendell. She pulled out an arrow and fitted into her bow. She concentrated on the target and, blocking out all other sounds and distractions, became one with the bow and arrow. As she released the arrow, it sailed true into the center of the target.  
  
Archery was not usually a female elf's art, but Laire had taught it to Nessa at an early age, claiming a woman should always be able to protect herself against danger. Nessa had learned quickly, and could now hit almost any target she aimed at.  
  
Whenever she needed time to herself, or needed to relax, she always came out here to the clearing and practiced her archery. She always felt a sense of peace as she practiced, and usually felt better when she was ready to leave.  
  
Creak. Nessawen turned her head at the sound of a branch moving. She looked up and saw an elf crouching in the branches above her. He looked about her age, with blonde hair and stunning blue eyes that seemed to watch her every move.  
  
"I did not know I was being watched." Nessa said, as the other elf blushed, "It is lucky that you did not think I was an Orc, or I might not be sitting here right now." He replied. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"Hello Legolas, I am Nessawen, but most call me Nessa." She said, smiling up at him.  
  
Legolas jumped down from the tree he had been sitting in and walked over to stand next to Nessa. "Lle naa curucuar You are a skillful Bowman. " He said to her. "Edainme. Woman" Nessa said, giving him a coy smile. Legolas smiled back.  
  
"Are you here visiting, prince of Mirkwood?" Nessa asked him as she fitted another arrow into her bow and let it fly.  
  
"Yes, my father, King Thranduil, is here to talk to Lord Elrond." Legolas explained.  
  
After talking for a little bit more, Nessa collected her arrows and she and Legolas walked back into Rivendell. She pointed out different places and interesting sights in her home. It was Legolas' first time in Rivendell, for his older brothers had always accompanied their father on his journeys. At Nessa's home, they parted ways; Nessa wanted to freshen up before the feast being held in Thranduil and Legolas' honor, and Legolas went in search of his father.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas walked at his father's side as they entered the clearing where the feast was to be held. Already there were many other elves either sitting at the long table or standing around talking. He glanced around, hoping to see Nessawen among the others.  
  
Just then, he heard a beautiful voice, over on the other side of the meadow. As he moved closer, he could make out the words, and as he walked around a group of elves, he found Nessa sitting on a chair next to an older elf who had long blonde hair. She looked as if she were Nessa's mother, for you could see the resemblance, but Legolas figured Nessa must have gotten her hair and dark eyes from her father. Nessa's voice seemed almost to float over to him, and he decided it was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.  
  
Who can say  
  
where the road goes  
  
where the day flows  
  
only time  
  
And who can say  
  
if your love grows  
  
as your heart chose  
  
only time  
  
Who can say  
  
why your heart sighs  
  
as your love flies  
  
only time  
  
And who can say  
  
why your heart cries  
  
when your love lies  
  
only time  
  
As Nessa finished singing, she looked up and spotted Legolas. She smiled at him, then turned to talk to her mother. Legolas thought she looked beautiful, with her dark hair put up, dark pieces curling around her face, and her dark eyes flashing mysteriously in the light.  
  
"Will you all please be seated, the feast will now begin." Lord Elrond's voice boomed through the clearing as everyone found a seat around the table. Legolas watched where Nessa sat and was about to go sit with her, when his father took his arm and said, "Come Legolas, I want you to meet Lord Elrond." Legolas followed reluctantly and as he looked back at Nessa, she gave him an apologetic smile.  
  
After they had eaten all they could, everyone gathered around for songs and storytelling. Legolas walked around the big bonfire, in search of Nessa. Just then, she walked up to him with her mother.  
  
"Legolas, this is my mother, Laire." Nessa said. "It's nice to meet you, Prince Legolas." Laire said, giving him a warm smile. "Well, I will let you two talk." Laire walked over to talk to some of her friends.  
  
Nessa smiled up at Legolas and took his hand. They walked around the outside of the clearing, then along the pathways of Rivendell, exchanging stories of their childhood and journeys. Nessa enjoyed being with him.  
  
"How long are you staying in Rivendell?" she asked him.  
  
"My father says we will probably stay for a week." Legolas said, looking into her eyes. "But I wish we were staying longer."  
  
~*~  
  
"Will you be coming back soon?" Nessawen asked Legolas, as he strapped his pack onto his horse's back. It was the end of the week, and Legolas and his father were heading home to Mirkwood. He and Nessa had spent the week walking, talking, and practicing their archery.  
  
"I hope to. For I feel almost as at home here as I do in Mirkwood. Besides, there is much here I want to come back and see." Legolas replied, winking at her. Nessa smiled. "Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'. My heart shall weep until it sees thee again"  
  
Legolas smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Then, hearing his father call his name, he mounted his horse and called back to Nessa, "Namaarie. Farewell" before riding off after his father.  
Chapter 3  
  
"Amil! Mother" Nessa screamed as she sat up in her bed. She was drenched in sweat and her damp hair clung to her neck. She was startled as the door opened and her mother ran in. She sat down on the bed next to Nessa. "Another nightmare?" Laire asked. Nessa quietly nodded her head.  
  
Nessa looked into her mother's eyes and saw both worry and fear in them. "I am sorry I worry you mother." She said, turning away from her mother's eyes. Her nightmares had increased in the past few weeks and had become even more terrifying. Many times, the darkness in them had made her feel as if she would not be able to wake up, that she would be trapped forever.  
  
"Amil?" Nessa said. "Why do I not know about my father?" She asked. Laire looked over at her, startled. "You never give me a straight answer when I ask where he is. You always just told me you two were too different to live together. But what is different about him? I have a feeling it is more than him not being an elf."  
  
Laire sighed. "Maybe it is now time for you to know."  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure she is ready to hear about her father?" Lord Elrond asked Laire. They were sitting on his balcony. The day after Nessa's nightmare, Laire decided to seek advice from Elrond.  
  
"She must know who he really is, and who she really is. I cannot keep the truth from her any longer." Laire said. "But I think Mithrandir should tell her, for he was the one who revealed Roccondur's true identity to me."  
  
"Very well." Elrond replied. "I will send for him as soon as I can."  
  
After thanking Elrond, Laire walked the paths back to her own balcony, where she tried to sort out her feelings. She knew how frightened she had been when she had been told the truth about Roccondur. She knew it might be even harder on Nessawen. As she stood looking out over Rivendell, she once again returned to her memories.of when she had been told about Roccondur.  
  
When Laire woke up, she found herself lying in the middle of the forest. As she sat up, she felt a pain in both her head and abdomen. Just then, something soft nudged her. She turned around, and found herself staring into Tavaril's big brown eyes.  
  
"Tavaril, where are we? What happened?" Laire asked the horse, as she struggled to stand up.  
  
"Two questions I am very sure you want to know the answers to, Laire." A voice said behind Laire. She turned around and saw an old man standing there. He wore a long gray cloak and had a gray beard.  
  
"Who are you?" Laire asked. "And how do you know my name?"  
  
"I am Gandalf, but I am called Mithrandir by the elves." Gandalf replied, "And as to how I know your name, you have been missing for quite a while now. Your kind have been searching for you for weeks. Elrond asked me to look for you also, for I told him I sensed an evil."  
  
"What kind of evil?" Laire asked.  
  
"The Dark Lord has been seen in these woods. And we have heard rumors that he has an heir, though she is not born yet." Gandalf said gravely.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Laire asked. Her thoughts went back to.Roccondur. It all came back to her then.  
  
"His name is Roccondur. I was attacked by Orcs.he saved me. I.I stayed with him for a little bit. He said I needed to rest.and that it was still dangerous out here. But then I thought it was time to leave. He didn't want me to though." The words tumbled out of her mouth as she recalled what had happened.  
  
"What happened next, Laire?" Gandalf asked. "He.he took me inside.and then." Laire's eyes widened as she realized who Roccondur really was. "Sauron.is Roccondur." She sank to the ground and looked up at Gandalf, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Are you carrying the Dark Lord's heir?" Gandalf asked her quietly. He bowed his head and sighed as Laire sadly nodded her head.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Nessawen stood on her balcony, looking out over Rivendell. She wondered how her home could look so beautiful, so peaceful, when she herself felt so dark and empty.  
  
It had been a week ago that she had sat in Elrond's study, as Mithrandir, or Gandalf as the men called him, and her mother had told her about her father. His words echoed through her head. You are the Dark Lord's heir.you were born right around his downfall. Then Nessawen heard her mother's words. That night, I should have sensed his evil.He repeated certain words over and over, as if it were a spell: She will carry on my destruction, she will help to spread the evil, she will be darkness' daughter, and will carry an evil in her.forever.  
  
Nessa closed her eyes, trying to block out the words. "Nessa?" She heard her mother call her name. As much as she wanted to turn around and run into her mother's arms, she couldn't. After a few minutes, she heard her mother leave.  
  
After hearing the truth, Nessa had left, needing to sort out her feelings. She had felt a multitude of emotions, ranging from anger to sadness. But she always ended up feeling fear. Fear of what had happened. Fear of what she was. But mostly she felt fear of what her destiny would be.  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome, Legolas of Mirkwood." The elf standing at the gates into Rivendell said. Legolas thanked him as the guard led his horse away to the stables.  
  
Legolas walked among the paths, admiring things he had not seen in many years. After his visit with his father, when he had first met Nessa, Legolas had made many trips back. He had gotten to know Nessa well, and she was his reason for visiting. Each time he came, they spent countless hours walking the paths, practicing their archery, or just talking on their balconies. After his last visit, about two years ago, Legolas had known he was falling in love with beautiful elf. She was so full of energy, which could be seen in everything she did, whether it was singing, dancing, archery, climbing trees, or chasing Legolas through the woods after he teased her or played a trick on her.  
  
At last, Legolas reached Nessa's home. He looked up at her balcony and saw her standing there, looking out over Rivendell. He smiled, and was about to call out to her, when he noticed she was crying. He frowned and quickly entered the home. He climbed the stairs to her room, and knocked softly on the door.  
  
"I don't want to talk to anyone." He heard her stammer.  
  
"Ness, it is me." Legolas said as he slowly opened her door and walked over to where she stood. Nessa turned around and looked up at him, her teary eyes a mixture of sadness, anger, and relief. Legolas quickly pulled her to him and held her, while she cried against his shoulder. Finally she pulled away, and sat down on her bed. Legolas followed her.  
  
"Why do you cry melamin? My love" Legolas asked her.  
  
"Everything has suddenly become so difficult." She said, not quite knowing how to explain it to him, and not knowing if she really wanted to.  
  
"What has happened? Who has caused you such grief?" Legolas asked. It pained him to see Nessa, usually so full of life, falling apart. Nessa looked into his pale blue eyes, but could not answer.  
  
"A'maelamin, please." Legolas pleaded.  
  
"Legolas, don't call me that. You don't know what you're saying." Nessa said as she stood up and walked back out onto the balcony.  
  
Legolas walked after her, a surprised look on his face. "Nessa, I do know what I'm saying." He said as he tenderly touched her shoulder. "I'm in love with you. I have been for a while now." He looked into her deep green eyes, which usually sparkled with laughter, but now were dark and dull with sadness.  
  
"You can't, Legolas. You can not love me." Nessa said, almost regretting the words, as she saw Legolas' eyes reflect the hurt her words inflicted.  
  
"Mankoi? Why" Legolas asked. His one word almost caused Nessa to spill the tears she was desperately trying to hold back, for she could sense both confusion and love in his voice.  
  
"I'm not the same person anymore, Legolas. There are things about me that.that you just don't know. That I don't think you can know." Nessa then turned her back on Legolas, as her tears spilled down her face, for she could no longer control them. For a few moments, Legolas stood there quietly, then turned and walked out of the room, closing the door silently. "Amin hiraetha. I'm sorry" Nessa whispered after him.  
  
~*~  
  
Nessa sat down on the edge of her bed, the tears flowing freely. She could not stand to hurt Legolas. But things were different now. She was different. She did not think she could handle how Legolas would react to her.destiny. She knew he could not know, at least not yet. Not until she figured out herself.  
  
Just then, she heard a soft knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "Nessawen, it is me. Please do not turn me away again." Her mother said.  
  
Nessa wiped her eyes and walked over to open the door. Laire entered and, seeing her daughter's tear stained face, quietly wrapped her in a hug. Nessa at first struggled, but then gave in, and sobbed on her mother's shoulder.  
  
"I know it's difficult, Nessa. It is a horrible truth to know, and I worried about telling you, for I did not know how you would handle it, or what it would do to you."  
  
"I was angry at you at first." Nessa said. "Angry because you wouldn't leave him, angry because you denied his evil. But I understand now. It must be difficult to try to resist temptation."  
  
They sat there quietly for a few moments, until Laire finally said, "I saw Legolas leaving your room earlier. He looked quite upset."  
  
Nessa looked at Laire, sighed, then told her mother what had happened, as fresh tears ran down her face. Once again, her mother held her, then said, "I know you think that because of who you are, you cannot be loved or love someone. I know you fear what Legolas will say. But I think you underestimate Legolas' love and strength. I sense his love for you, and I believe that in the end, it will rise above any and all evil. I believe it can replace the darkness in your heart." Laire hugged Nessa, then walked out of the room, leaving her to her own thoughts.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
